A Sheltered Rose
by AnimeSoul3
Summary: Kagome, a troublemaker with a tiara has just been told she has to choose between two princes she doesn't want...Could things get crazy? Of course!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters or ramen for that matter. It's sad, isn't it?  
  
A Sheltered Rose Chapter One: I'm going to kill someone...  
  
I walked through the abnormally thick hallways, not caring if someone bumped into me or even when I walked into someone! To tell the truth I am mad, no mad would be an understatement, I'm fuming! Who said I wanted to get married?! Who? Because if anyone did I shall kill them with my bare, lotioned hands!  
I started through my list of suspects. I could only think of about a hundred people. Me a troublemaker? No... Smirking I shook my head in mock discipline. What could I say I had a sertion reputation for well...causing havoc around the castle. Hey when you're the middle royal child, you find a way to amuse yourself and causing chaos and discord are my way. After awhile of standing in the hallway with my hand on my chin getting strange looks from passersby I had narrowed my suspects down to 5 people. There was my elder sister Kikyo who is the oldest of the royal children, royal advisor, brilliant student, and a royal pain in the ass with her spoiled rotten attitude. She insists that I make her look bad with all my troublemaking. Well I think it's not any of her business! Okay next there is my Grandmamma Kaede and my mother, they have this thing about me having to get married and to "make them grandbabies so they can spoil and smother them with attention". My father wants me to move out of the castle so I stop making trouble and because he says I'm getting older and need to find a suitable husband to marry and make our family look good, I think it's a load of BS. Last is my slimy uncle Naraku he wants me to leave because I'm the only to suspect him of doing anything bad or evil. I have this feeling he is just toying with my family until he can get the throne, but my father says I'm just paranoid.  
By this time I have resumed my walking and am turning a corner when I accidentally bump into someone. I fell to the floor and muttered an "oww.." before I look up and see the cutest pair of dog ears. I'm so entranced by them I don't pay attention to what the boy is saying until he puts his face inches from mine. "Hey girl I asked if you were alright?!" "Umm..uh..yes I think" A blush started to creep over my face, deepening as I realized that I was blushing. The boy gave me this weird look until he realized how close we actually were, then he blushed as well. He carefully backed away stood up and coughed. "uh..sorry" and walked away. All I could say was "uh" as I sat confused on the cold stone floor.  
  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome Sango/ Miroku Sesshomaru / Rin  
  
I think this story is going be an interesting fanfic. ;p You can review if want I would appreciate it. 


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble with princes and perve...

A Sheltered Rose  
  
By AnimeSoul3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of his friends, rivals, siblings, etc.   
  
Chapter 2: trouble with perverts and princes  
  
And so now let us resume our story where we left off . . .   
  
Kagome's pov:  
  
I was still wondering who that guy was, I was also wondering why I was still sitting in the

middle of a corridor, on my butt in a most interesting fashion. For how long I sat there, I don't

even know. All I remember is when a brave servant girl came up and said "Excuse me your

royal highness, but are you all right?" having been just pushed out of a dreamworld rather

abruptly I could only mumble a small "im fine." The servant girl looked at me worriedly then got

up and made her way down the corridor. It was then that I remembered what I had originally set

out to do. I stood up in a hurry and almost lost my balance but was able to compose myself. I

looked around to see if anyone was watching but when I found there to be no one around I

kicked my shoes off and made a sprint for my father's quarters.  
  
Little did she know someone was watching and this someone was planning something evil . . .

Inuyasha's pov:   
  
"Who was that beautiful girl just now?" I asked more to myself then to anyone else. "What

beautiful girl are you talking about there are a lot around the castle you know?" surprised that my

question had gotten an answer I look around wildly trying to find the source of the response and

found it to be my general Miroku. "Don't scare me like that! Damn it Miroku!" I let it out as

more of a yelp then I had intended it to be. " The almighty Commander Inuyasha scared??!" he

let out in a mocking voice. "Oh go find a tree and amuse yourself!" I barked at him angrily.

"Whoa down boy I didn't mean anything! I was joking calm down!" he said putting his hands in

front of his face in a protective manner. I glared at him and was about to continue walking when

a familiar cold voice asked " Did you meet with the King and tell him of our current situation on

the battle front?" I let out a snort of annoyance then said " No he said he was TOO busy to take

me into consideration even though we are at war!" My brother gave me a questioning glare "Did

he at least give you a reason as to why he could not see you?" "His advisor said something about

marrying off the trouble making princess...or something like that." My brother sighed and looked

down saying "humans are a race with confusion as to what should be their priorities" I said

nothing and looked at Miroku he was a human unlike me and my brother, I was half-demon

while my brother was whole. Surprisingly Miroku just nodded his head and said "true...true."

We were all quiet as we thought about priorities. The quiet was not to last as Miroku started

talking to my brother "Hey Sesshromaru I believe that Inuyasha has had a run- in with love at

first glance but I can't get him to tell me anymore about this beautiful girl..." he left off with one of

his famous perverted grins, it went something like this ( it may look innocent but he's not so just

warning you) I sweat dropped and then crept up behind Miroku and when he was not looking I

grabbed his face and started to stretch it in many different angles saying "why you little pervert"

and "I hate you" and "your gonna DIE!!!." Sesshromaru just stood there and rubbed his

forehead saying " I think im getting a migraine"

Now back to Kagome  
  
Kagome's pov:  
  
I skidded to a halt in front of my father's room. Out of breath, face red and feet throbbing,

I decided to take a minute to catch my breath and put my shoes on. When I thought my face

was back to its normal coloring I set a frown on my face and pushed open the door. I was

greeted by my father standing up suddenly with a fake smile plastered on his face. He rushed

over to me and said " Kagome how nice of you to finally join us!" then he whispered so that only

I could hear him "these are the two princes who have asked for your hand in marriage...so treat

them nicely and then pick which one you want" I started to mumble my disagreement but he

stopped me and pulled me over to the two figures I had missed earlier. "Kagome this is Koga,

prince of the eastern lands and this is Hojo, prince of the southern lands..." I looked them over

and found to my dismay that they actually did not look that bad. Koga was tall, with bright blue

eyes, a long pony tail of black hair and a smug fanged grin. Hojo was different, he did not have

the smug grin on but rather a nervous smile. He was not as tall as Koga nor did he have his long

mane of hair, in its stead I found there to be a short length of tasseled chestnut brown hair,

almost concealing the dark almond colored eyes. I was so busy trying to figure out their

personalities that I forgot that I was supposed to be socializing. I sweat dropped and mumbled a

small "hello" accompanied with a fake smile. The two princes being to my delight slow and

probably thick took this as a nervous action not a fake one.  
  
We chatted for what seemed like hours until I made up an excuse about needing to lie

down because I was feeling a bit faint, got up and smiled as I closed the door behind me. I

leaned against the door and sighed I didn't want to marry either one of those bakas. So feeling a

little depressed I made my way to my room to devise a plan of escape and pack my bags and

maybe gather some presents for my elder sister...this last thought made me grin and I suppose it

looked quite scary for all the servants I passed, took one look at me and scurried by as fast as

they could.

Inuyasha's pov:  
  
Having long since rid myself of Miroku and my brother, and since I was not in the least bit

tired I decided to explore the castle. What I found would unbeknown to me wedge itself in my

heart and grow until it took over without my knowing. What was this thing?   
  
Some people would call it love....  
  
End of Chapter 2 Trouble with perverts and princes  
  
Next chapter...  
  
Kagome finds herself in trouble with some bandits after she leaves the castle and after a midnight rendevous -...it's not her fault she gets into trouble it just seems to fallow her like Inuyasha to Raman! Next chapter The rescue of Kagome!!!(I know lame title but lets say im creatively retarded)  
  
Hope you enjoyed this and im sorry about the long update but my lap top would not let me download this chapter! Grr.... :O but anyway thank you to all my reviewers (at least the 2 I know about now lol) see you next chapter Animesoul3 ;P  
  
Japanese translations:  
  
Baka: Idiot or stupid (I think sweat drop hehe )  
  
If you see anything wrong about my chapters please notify me or you could just write me and tell what you think so far...Wink Wink nudge nudge


	3. Chapter 3 The Rescue of Kagome

A sheltered rose

Chapter 3: The Rescue of Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own this computer and the hope of one day creating a beautiful manga/anime of my own . . . sniffs . . .

Anyway on with the chaos!

Kagome's pov:

The day had been hard but I did not go to my room to end it this night. I walked briskly into my room ignoring the unmade

bed, or the covers and pillow sitting on the floor. From, where I had fallen out of bed that morning, as I realized that I had,

once again slept in until eleven. Instead I made my way over to my closet, opened the door and began throwing the clothes

into a bag, I had gotten out a moment before. After I had stuffed as much of my closet into the bag as I could, I changed out

of my dress, into a pair of pants and a big shirt. After a few minutes of stumbling around trying to make the hole go over my

head the shirt slipped easily over my slim form. I went over to my night stand, pushed it over a few inches and bent down to

pry the floor board up. Under it was an assortment of various thing including a somewhat dusty diary from when I was eight, a

couple of drawings of all the adventures I had dreamed of and a. . . . ring. This ring was not ordinary. It had belonged to

someone in my family long ago. It's lilac coloring and the beautiful way that light bounced off of it made it seem to glow of its

own accord. I took a moment to gaze wistfully at it. "Kikyo might have the crown but I've got you" I said smiling at the ring.

At last tearing my gaze away from the ring I began to pick the things up and put them in the bag, slipping the ring onto my

finger. I closed the bag and started on my mission to make Kikyo's life miserable. Kicking the pillows and my cover away

from the floor, I got down onto my knees and looked under the bed. This was my private trouble making stash it included six

bottles of honey, three bottles of pond scum, two completely black outfits, goggles, some gardening gloves, a box of spiders,

a dead scorpion, one bottle of toothpaste, and a couple toy mice. For my plan I would need almost every thing in my stash.

Oh well I could re-stash _if _I came home. Placing all this into a smaller bag, I made sure that the spiders couldn't out. Slinging

the clothes bag onto my back I picked up the other in my arms. Then made my way somewhat haphazardly out the door,

trying not to lose my balance.

Inuyasha's pov:

I was walking aimlessly around the castle, for what seemed like hours. I watched as the number of people in the corridors dwindled from a throng to no more then one or two people walking by. I had passed the dinning hall where my brother and

Miroku were having a good time but I was in one of those solitary moods, and walked passed but not without a quick glance

in. Only to find Miroku surrounded by many women, but the girl from this morning was not there. The royal adviser was there

flirting with a short haired boy who was politely answering. She saw me and looked up and fluttered her eyelashes

seductively. I gaged and walked on.

It was dusk now and the sun was just barely visible over the horizon. I found the gardens and decided a walk through here

would be good as long as I didn't interrupt any cozy couples. I found a bench in the pleasant shade of a large birch and sat

down. A cool breeze tickled my face with my hair and made my ears twitch with sensitivity. I noticed that before me there

stood a patch of roses. They were all very beautiful, but there was one that looked rather squashed in-between two roses. It

was a lot different then the other roses. Instead of being the bold red like the others it was a soft and pale pink. It had grown

to be large because of its sheltered upbringing but I wondered how this sheltered rose would look compared to a wild one?

But I was tired of thinking and decided that not asking questions would be better right now. So I looked up at the moon, who

was only a sliver of itself. Another breeze swept past me lazily and I got up and began my walking again.

A dull silence had wrapped itself around the castle. It was broken only by the drunk songs from the dinning hall. I decided

it was time to head to bed since it would be an early morning and a long day because I thought I heard Miroku's voice in the

chorus. Sighing to myself, I walked down the dimly lit corridor. The candles had burned down to little more then a stub of

wax so it was hard to see, but since I had some demon senses I could just make out the outline of a small person. I couldn't

tell exactly what sex the person was because he or she was wearing a shirt that was much too large for them. I tried to move

out of the way but it was like we were magnetically drawn to each other or my curiosity would not let me move away, either

way we ended up knocking into each other. With a small scream from the girl, she started to fall backwards. I instinctively

lurched forward and put my arms around her and she grabbed my shirt. We stood like that for who knows how long for I

was engrossed by her beauty. She was steadying herself against me still clutching my shirt for support. After her breathing

evened and she could stand up. She seemed to realize whom she had knocked into. She blushed at how close we were and I

let go slowly making sure that she did not fall. Then she gasped and looked around for something. I looked around as well

and noticed for the first time a bag. Spiders were crawling out. "Uh did I do that? Sorry" I mumbled embarrassed. "No, it

was mostly my fault for not paying attention to where I was going" she said hurriedly "but you see I thought no one would be

awake at this time of night." I was still staring at the spider-covered bag. Then I asked "so what exactly were you going to do

with that stuff?" She looked a little embarrassed but managed to mumble "I was going to give a _present_ to someone." I

chuckled a little then asked "sorry but I didn't quite catch your name earlier" "oh my name is Kagome." It was then that it all

clicked together like a handful of Lincoln Logs. She was one of the King's daughters, was the first of the slow thoughts. They

then progressed to ' which would mean that she knew him and meant something to him.' It was then that my plan was

sketched. My plan may have been drawn in mud with a stick but it was simple, simply good.

Later that night...

A mysterious shadowed person watched from a turret as a small figure hurried out the castle gates. This person let out a

diabolical chuckle that soon became an evil laugh that carried out across the misty forests and made several birds take flight in

terror. The figure below turned swiftly looking for the source, then quickly turned around and walked cat-like into the forest.

After a few moments the shadowed person disappeared in a mass of velvet cloak and was gone.

Kagome's pov:

'Wow that was close!' I thought sighing. The wind blew past me causing me to shiver. "Why didn't I bring a thicker

cloak!" I said puling my thin cloak tighter around my shoulders. I had walked this path many times but in the intangible

darkness each tree seemed about to pounce upon me. To add to this growing terror I could have sworn I heard something

behind me but every time I turned to look there was nothing there. 'Just relax Kagome there is nothing there' I kept repeating

to myself in my head. Ignoring the forebodings I made my way down the path I knew lead to the nearest town.

After a couple of hours...

Dragging my feet slightly I reached the town around seven in the morning. Not many villagers were out yet so I tried my

hardest to be quiet. My efforts were futile for no sooner had I walked at least three steps a cat jumped out from the nearest

house and began growling in the loudest way possible. A girl a few years older then me by the looks of her jumped out

holding a giant boomerang. "Who are you? And why do you come to our peaceful village!" she said in her bravest voice. "I

meant no harm I am a simple passerby, seeking water, food and refuge" I said trying to sound humble, it was after all new to

me. "Oh" she stated sounding slightly embarrassed. "Well the least I can do is offer you breakfast after my rudeness" she said

motioning to the door behind her. "That's okay you really don't have to" I said, now it was my turn to be embarrassed. "No I

insist!" she said grabbing my arm leading me into her house.

It was a quaint home, not nearly as extravagant as the castle but it was so much cuter. It held a warmth like no fire back

home had. The more I surveyed the more I wished I could live here. "I'm sorry in my haste I forgot to ask you your name"

the girl said looking at the floor apologetically. "My name is Ka..uh it is Kali" I said my nervousness at being found out

growing as she stared looking somewhat thoughtful. To disrupt her thoughts I asked "And what, par take is your name?" and

just as I had hypothesized her face changed to a warm smile "Oh my name is Sango..and this is my mother" she said turning

to face an older woman who had just entered from a curtained door. "Oh hello dear" she said facing my. "To what do we

owe this unexpected visit?" she said turning to Sango with a questioning look plastered to her face like a three year old to a

mother's leg. "Well you see mother I was very rude and thoughtless when I heard Kirara growling, I assumed that an intruder

had invaded the village in an attempt to cause trouble. So you see this is Kali who is a visitor seeking lodging and nourishment

but I miss took her for the intruder and..." said Sango but before she could finish her mother interrupted saying "I see so you

are trying to repent for your actions" Sango nodded "Fine but you are going to be the one making breakfast" Sango nodded

again. She motioned to a small table, I obliged and sat down.

Inuyasha's POV: Outside. . .

'What is taking her so long?' I thought as I rested lightly in an old oak tree. After about ten minutes a wonderful scent

wafted out of the small cottage's door up to my nose. Hey if that wench was going to get food I was hungry too. So I

dropped down and made my way to the small hut.

Back at the palace...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS NOT HERE!" the king roared. The servant trembled under the powerful glare and

yell of the king. "All..I ..I know is th...that ..she is-s not in-n her room ssire" the servant mumbled. The king was about to

further his investigation when the thick wooden doors flew open to reveal Sesshromaru, flowed by a rather red-eyed Miroku.

Now the king was at his wits end so having been so rudely interrupted, his patience snapped. "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL!

WHO DO YOU IDIOTS THINK YOU ARE!." Sesshromaru calmly regarded the red faced king and replied "I believe im

am first in line to the throne of your allied kingdom and overseer of your troops" and then as if it was an after thought "sire."

Miroku had to turn around to conceal his laughter. All the king could do was stutter. After a moment he turned to his servant

and growled in a low voice "Send as many men out to find her as needed, I want her back soon!." turning around to face the

two men "Now gentlemen what business do you have with me?" And so we leave them to there matters.

Back to Kagome and Inuyasha

It was already evening in the village where are two characters were resting."I can't believe you Inuyasha! Barging in like

that and being all rude!" Kagome scolded the etiquettely challenged boy, "anywhy were you following me!". "Well sorrry! But

I was getting hungry too! Im following you because you would get you self killed with out me! And why do I have to carry all

this?" Inuyasha asked already irritated. "Because if we're going on a journey then you have to do some work and we need

things like food and other supplies" she stated simply. Not being able to think of a sarcastic reply to this Inuyasha could only

"keh" and follow Kagome around the market place. They were looking at a stall selling blankets and tents when a palace

guard entered the market place. "Quick get on my back" Inuyasha whispered and pointed to the guard. Kagome nodded and

climbed onto his back. They only just were able to jump on a roof and out of sight. "Phew that was close" Kagome sighed

and slumped against a chimney. "Here let me buy the tent and stuff so we don't get caught" Inuyasha stated. Kagome handed

him the money and said "fine but after that we're going back to Sango's house." Inuyasha "kehed" as he jumped back to the

stall below. Thinking it was a great time to sightsee, Kagome stood up and looked out at the city and beyond. "Wow" she

gasped. Her lungs did not seem to want to function right now. It was just beginning to be sunset and the sky was all gold and

pink. From up there on the roof you could see the mountains and the farming lands to the west, all green in their summer

glory. To the east there was the sea, the one place Kagome ever really was free. That was it the first place she would go was

the sea. It was then that Inuyasha returned and interrupted her visit to la la land. "I got the stuff, climb on and lets go"

Inuyasha said picking up the packages and bending down to let Kagome on. Without another word they bounded of over the

rooftops to Sango's house. Later that evening when it was time to go to sleep she climbed into bed and said to Inuyasha who

was huddled against the wall "Thank you, Inuyasha, for saving me."

End

Sorry for the long update but I've had a lot of stress in my life right now. Thanks for all the patience! Bye p.s. I accidently changed my screen name so if you can't find Animesoul3 try AnimeCAS. Thanks again!


End file.
